Elaine Theranys
'''Elaine Theranys '''is a vampire swordswoman who uses some lightning magic and other abilities to aid her in battle against the enemy. She is skilled at her craft, and it is known that she is associated with Cristus Lynielle for now. Elaine is the younger sister of Elric Theranys. This is evident from the fact both of them share the same silvery hair color and greenish-blue eyes. Background Like her brother Elric, little is known of Elaine's background, other than the fact her birthplace was the same, about 4 - 6 years after her older brother. Her mother was a mistress to her father, not the official wife. As a child, Elaine was supported by her mother working multiple jobs. Her father sent back money, but only for Elric's education, and Elaine was neglected in favour of her talented and much more driven older brother. Due to the absence of her father, her rarely at home mother and a lack of proper education, Elaine relied on her brother to teach her more, attending a third rate school where she picked up several bad habits. Elaine was known to be rather unruly in school, and she definitely broke more than her fair share of rules. She managed to complete her education, though, forced through it by her brother. Due to her behavior, her brother became more and more favoured over her as a result by both their parents, which led to Elaine getting somewhat unhappy with the situation. Elric left home to travel around Tamriel when Elaine completed her basic education, and thus he sent money back to make sure Elaine was given a higher education. She attended a school that had a decent reputation this time, this time arranged by her brother instead of her parents, and her unruly tendencies were slowly calmed down. However, Elaine rarely excelled in her academics outside of her writing classes or alchemy classes, which somewhat disappointed her mother and brother. Elaine was taught magic personally by Elric, in the schools of Alteration, Enchanting, Destruction and Restoration. Despite her extremely talented and well learned teacher, Elaine failed to pick up a lot of skills that she could have learned, perhaps lacking talent in magic despite having the same ability to understand the basis of it as her older sibling. Even when Elric gave up and began teaching his sister swordplay, she was always slower than him and somewhat clumsier, even though she quickly gained proficiency unlike with magic. Elaine herself would leave home after her brother hired a helper for their mother, since she herself felt like she should also be earning money to repay both her mother and brother. She thus followed her brother into the line of mercenary work, although her lesser talents and skills meant that she took on lesser jobs that paid more poorly. Personality Elaine is known to be rather cold to most people, due to her unfamiliarity with them and her lack of trust. She is quite business minded and normally talks terms when it comes to work and pay. She also does not like getting harassed by others for no apparent reason, or purely arbitrary reasons. Elaine has been shown to be rather hot headed and not exactly the most mature, as shown from her frequent arguments and snide remarks, especially to her cohort Bryn. She is known to have a lack of tact, and pays no mind to how offensive or insensitive her words can become when she is talking to others. This means she can get very rude, and she often doesn't care about the feelings of others if it comes at an expense to herself. Whatever the case, Elaine has shown herself to share the analytical and practical side that her brother has. She is also intelligent and able to draw inferences from evidences presented to her easily. She has extensive knowledge in analyzing magical structure as well as magic, due to lessons from her talented brother. This grants Elaine the ability to easily analyse magic, despite her lack of talent in casting it. Appearence Elaine is known to have clear blue eyes and silvery hair, like her mother long ago. She has fine and fair features. Her face is oval shaped overall, with smooth skin and rounded cheeks. It is not very contoured or sculpted, though, which gives Elaine an almost childlike innocence in her appearance. Elaine's cheekbones are not prominent, and relatively higher. Her jaw is also slim. It is known Elaine's hair is naturally silvery, and she was born with hair of such color. Height wise, Elaine is about 5' 5" (165 cm), which makes her quite average for a Breton lady where her build is concerned. Elaine is slim and doesn't have a toned build, despite her very high physical strength. In fact, she looks more like a noble lady or princess who doesn't engage in intensive exercise than a warrior. Elaine's muscle is actually very dense, and she is heavier than she looks. Powers and Abilities Elaine is a talented sword user, much like her father and brother. She is very fast with her reflexes and relatively strong, which makes her fight instinctively. Elaine automatically controls her opponent's swordplay with her own, allowing her to triumph in fights even when she is lacking in strength or speed compared to the one she is facing. Coupled with some enchanting based magical sword techniques, Elaine can be considered a very skilled sword user, although she is still somewhat less skilled than her brother. Elaine is also versed in some forms of magic. Like her brother, she can fire blasts of lightning from her hands for no magicka, although these attacks are innately not very powerful unless charged up for a moment. Elaine also knows how to heal herself and enchant arrows with effects. Elaine's most prominent use of magicka is to coat her weapons with lightning, allowing her to release waves of electricity from her sword or fire arrows that discharge violently. Lastly, Elaine has a certain affinity for conjuration magic, and can summon bound arrows, or return lost weapons to herself via conjuration based magic. This makes it very hard to disarm her, and essentially grants her infinite arrows, since all the arrows she shoots are returned to her eventually. Elaine therefore doesn't hesitate in throwing her weapons. Elaine's intelligence and ability to analyse magic allows her to visualize magical artifacts, words, runes or spells in a different way from others. This is not an innate power, but rather just the side effect of her learning. She is adaptable in countering magic spells when she fully understands them, and knows how to maximize the effects of a spell if she understands it. After she was turned into a vampire, Elaine gained a more durable body and greatly heightened instincts, complementary to her greater strength and reflexes. This makes her more suited to use her swordplay for brutal and fast killing moves even if she does not compromise on skill. Due to her supernatural reflexes, Elaine is able to avoid hits she would have previously taken, and she can even utilize vampiric abilities to enhance her combat potential. Equipment Elaine possesses a mysterious sword able to harm spirits, ethereal beings and similar. It seems to cut into ghosts, people and other entities with equal harm, allowing it to easily kill spirits. The sword also seems unnaturally durable and impossible to break. This is similar to her brother's weapon. Other than that, Elaine wears light armor as needed, and she carries a bow, some arrows and a dagger that has absorb life on it for utility work and executions. Due to her conjuration magic, Elaine can pull these from another realm or store them there. Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:Females